The Knight Wolf of Orb
by MidKnightWulf
Summary: "My mom always told me that I'll do great things. I bet she never thought that her youngest son would help stop the war in a giant robot named after a fairy tale horse." Cagalli/OC Kira/Lacus CHAPTERs REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sup persons! So this is my first attempt at a fan fiction very excited. After reading fanfictions on this site for about 4 years I thought 'hey how about I try to get these ideas for fanfictions out of my** **head and on paper' so I did and I decided that I'll share them with you. So here we go! Please enjoy the very first chapter of 'The Knight Wolf of Orb'!**

**REWRITE:**** I'm working on a rewrite this story. I only rewrote this chapter but I will be publishing the rest of the rewritten chapters soon so watch out for that… The reason why is to change a few things in this story that didn't really go with the rest of the plans for my fanfic. You might need to reread the story to see what has changed….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of the mobile suit used in this story. But I do own Judeth Hirano, Maribelle Ryan, Jacob Ryan, David Rogers, and Kent Nguyen.**

Chapter Uno

January 25, CE 71

**Observation room, Morgenroete Inc.**

"Commander Rogers," a man the age of 27 with brown hair and blue eyes emerged through the wooden door into the room where two men were sitting on a black leather couch facing a huge screen which showed people working on huge machines. This man was wearing a grey and black flight suit and had athletic body frame.

"What is it Kent?" an older man the age 30 with blonde short hair and green eyes asked his subordinate without looking away from the screen.

"ZAFT troops are minutes away from entering the colony, sir," Kent reported walking to the couch sitting in between the two men sitting for both side of the couch.

Sitting on the right side of the leather couch was Commander David Rogers, who was in his Orb Union uniform taking a sip of his herbal tea peacefully as he was surprised by his subordinate's report. On the left side of Kent was Judeth Hirano, second in command of their team, who was the age of 19 had a black and red flight suit on looking carefully at the screen in front of them. Judeth had short spiky brown hair and green eyes with five 'o' clock shadow on his face from not having shaved in a week.

Unlike Rogers the 19 year old was stressed out by the news of ZAFT infiltrating the neutral colony they, and other innocent civilians, were in. He knew that this would not end well for the colony and its inhabitants. Kent glanced at the nineteen year old in a worried manner.

'_This must be hard for him right now_,' he thought as he looked away from the stressed brunette and towards the huge screen in front of him, _'Why wouldn't it be. Innocent civilians' lives are on the lines here_.'

"Where are the Ryans now?" Rogers asked as he set down his cup on the table in front of the trio.

"Heading towards Professor Kato's lab with their classmates," Kent replied.

The commander nodded, "Good they'll be with Cagalli," Judeth visibly flinched as his superior officer mentioned the name but Rogers did not voice the man's action. Instead he turned to Kent, "Make sure Jacob gets to the Strike Noir before ZAFT gets their hands on it."

"Right," the brown haired man pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to his teammate telling him about this orders that his commander just spoke.

As Kent was texting away the nineteen year old man bit the inside of his mouth in distress, '_Damn it Cagalli, why the hell are you here. Why now?.'_

**Professor Kato's lab-Morgenroete, Inc.**

Walking towards the entrance of Kato's lab, a teen the age of 17 felt his phone vibrate in his left front pocket. Reaching into his blue pants Jacob Ryan took out his cell and opened his new text message then started to read what it said.

"_From: Kent Nguyen_

_ZAFT troops are on their way into the colony. You know what you have to do, get to the Strike Noir before ZAFT can get their hands on it. Also it seems that the princess is in the colony, please keep her safe until we rendezvous with you. If you can't stay with her at least tell Maribelle to stay with her at all times."_

Jacob sighed closing his cellular device and putting it back in his pant's pocket. '_Cagalli's here?Damn if she's here Jude must be stressing right now_.' he thought to himself as he and his friends entered the lab. The teen was wearing a brown striped long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers.

"Hello," Tolle greeted as he walked into his professor's lab.

Hearing the sound of his friend's voice, Sai rolled his chair to see Kira, Jacob, and his other friends inside the lab, "Ahh! Finally you two came in Kira and Maribelle."

"Hey Sai what do you need help with?" asked a tall blonde woman the age of 19 waving slightly at her friend not noticing that there was another person by the door which she came in from. She was wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans and black and white converses.

"Hi Cagalli," Jacob greeted as he turned to the girl his older sister didn't see.

"Jacob," the blonde girl acknowledged as she looked at him suspiciously.

Hearing her old friend's name being spoken of, Maribelle Ryan forgot that she was talking to Sai and rushed over to the shorter blonde then pulled her into a bear hug. "Cagalli! What are you doing here?"

"You know her Mari?" Miriallia asked walking up to the two blondes.

The taller blonde nodded, "Yup guys this is Cagalli Yula A- OW!" she rubbed her ribs feeling pain in that particular spot.

Kira's eyes widened, "You're a girl?"

Cagalli looked at Kira with squinted eyes, "Yeah and?"

"You dress like a boy."

With that comment said Cagalli angrily shook out of her older friend's embrace and stomped towards the brunette teen, "Excuse me?"

Jacob then clapped his hands together to get their attention away from Cagalli and Kira. "So what did the professor need from us?" the black haired teen asked Sai successfully changing the subject while his older sister quickly started to calm their friend down a tad.

**Unknown location**

Meanwhile, a group of ZAFT soldiers came down a large ventilation shaft (I honestly do not know if it was a ventilation shaft) that divided into three tunnels. There were 6 red flight suits and 5 green flight suit in total. Looking down they could see an Archangel- class ship that was still being constructed on. The leader of the team looked up at his teammates and did a few hand signs telling the rest to spit into three groups. Nodding they spit up quickly floating into the three tunnels ahead of them.

**Kato's Lab**

"Oh yea," Sai took something out from his coat pocket and walked up to Kira, "I've been keeping this for you. An appendix, I think." He then handed it to the brown haired teen.

"Ehh!" Kira took the appendix from his friend thankful that Jacob changed the subject away from the girl and him, "What is it?"

"It's probably the work on Morgenroete."

Kira observed it for a second, "Not interested. Improvement on the Frame-Set module," he looked up at Sai and said, "Anyway, program analysis."

-rawr-

**Factory of Morgenroete, Inc.**

The sneaky sneaky ZAFT troops placed time bombs surrounding the factory near the ship of Archangelness…

**Back to Kato's lab**

Tolle smirked slyly walking behind Kira and taking the unaware teen in a headlock. (Surprise butt sex!) "Let's hear about the letter first!" he said to Sai as Kira was struggling to get free from Tolle's embrace.

"Letter?"

Maribelle smirked walking up to Sai, "Oh come on Sai don't play the dumbo."

"Yea that should be Mari's job," her brother chuckled gaining a giggle from Miriallia.

"Hey not cool Jake!"

"I'm serious guy what letter?" Sai asked around the room.

"It's nothing!" Kira said still struggling in Tolle's headlock.

"As if!" Tolle replied tightening his hold on his friend.

"What is it?" Sai asked again wanting to know what they were talking about.

"It's nothing, nothing," Kira replied again trying his hardest to get out.

"Come on Tolle what is it? Just tell me."

As the three were having their bromance moment Cagalli walked up to the door that had 'Kato' written on it. Watching the blonde try and open the door Jacob walked up to Cagalli making sure no one will over hear their conversation.

"Why are you here?" he asked her as Cagalli let go of the doorknob.

Hearing the question made by Jacob, the princess of Orb turned to him and answered his question with another question, "Question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"A soldier never reveals their secrets," Jake quietly replied to her.

"Fine but does it have to do with the Earth Alliances new mobile suits?"

Jacob smirked starting to walk away from the blonde, "What new mobile suits?"

_**Unknown ZAFT ship (cus Imma sailing in a ship)**

On the main deck of the blue Nazca-class destroyer ship a man with long blonde hair and a white mask that covered the top part of his face was sitting down on his chair awaiting for the perfect time to strike. After about 3 minutes of waiting Rau Le Creuset announced that it was time to move out.

Ades nodded, "Wateo, Vesalius, launch!"

**Observation room, Morgenroete**

The three men in the room look up away from the screen as the alarms went off in the factory.

"It's time we get moving," Commander Rogers spoke as he slowly got up from his comfortable spot on the couch.

**Author's Note: Well that was the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it like I enjoyed staying in my room in peace and quiet writing this shindig. **

**REWRITE: If you already read all four of the chapters I have released you may now that Kent is piloting the Airmaster but I may be planning to change the Airmaster with another gundam. The way I'm planning to do that is with the rewritten chapter 2. Umm please tell me if I should keep Kent's mobile suit (Airmaster) or change it. Also if you have a suggestion for the replacement gundam please tell me. But it has to be one that changes into flying airplane thing. Example: Zeta Gundam or something.**

**Review and tell me your answer or contact me. Please I need to know what you think of the story or the planned change. Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam Seed or any of the mobile suits used in this story. BUT I do own Judeth Hirano, David Rogers, Jacob Ryan, Maribelle Ryan, and Kent Nguyen.**

**Author's Note: So this is the second chapter of the story….yea **

**REWRITE: I rewrote this story….. To change a few things in this story that didn't really go with the rest of my story. You might need to reread the story to see what has changed….Grrr.**

**-Just so you know: (author's little note)-**

_Last chapter:_

"_It's time we get moving," Commander Rogers spoke as he slowly got up from his comfortable spot on the couch._

_Chapter_ Dos

**Observation Room, Morgenroete**

"Damn it this is a neutral colony," Judeth put his hands over his face, "Why did the Atlantic Federation have to ruin it?"

David sighed, "I don't know kiddo but we have to try and protect these people by getting those G- weapons." He comforted Judeth in a fatherly manner.

"Are the 6 pilots from the Atlantic Federation here yet?" Kent asked the commander.

"No," Judeth answered for David while getting up and cracked his knuckles.

Kent walked up to his elder and asked quietly, "Sir, do you think this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Jude doesn't seem really into piloting a mobile suit, let alone a gundam right now," Kent replied.

"I'm fine Kent, don't worry about me," Judeth looked over at the two older men, "Let's just go before the bombs blow."

And with that said the trio left to get their new mobile suits. As they walked out the door of the observation room while the time until the bombs explode shortened each step they took.

**Vesalius**

As the two ships were closing in on the colony Rau Le Creuset flick his wrist forward signaling for 5 gray GINNs to launch from both the Wateo and the Vesalius into Heliopolis. 2 GINNs from the Wateo and the other 3 form the Vesalius.

**Factory Area 36 ,Morgenroete**

Meanwhile, the three men walked into the facility where 3 mobile suits were in their containers and were all lying in a row.

"Commander Rogers?" the chief mechanic of the Earth Alliance walked up to the three, "Are you guys here to help with the mobile suits again?"

David Rogers shook his head, "No we are here to pick them up."

"Wow so soon?"

The Orb officer nodded, "_They_ are in the factory and we only have about 8 minutes till they start."

"Shit knew this would happen sooner or later," the brown skinned man cursed, "Well you better activate them now." He told the three men, "Thank god that you helped us with the OS on those three mobile suit or they would have sucked in combat. May the force be with you my friends." Murdoch chuckled walking away.

Kent and Judeth looked at each other in confusion, "May the force be with you? Isn't that a line from that really old movies from like 1977 or something?" Jude asked the two older men trying to get his mind off of the poor civilians who may be in danger soon.

"I don't know," Kent replied rubbing his temples at his old friend's line, "He always did love those kinds of movies."

"Enough chit chat ladies and let's just activate the machines already." their commanding officer ordered walking away to his personal suit of mobility.

Seeing their mentor and commanding officer walking over to the nearest container the two men followed suit. **(haha get it cus they're piloting mobile suits, I love retarded puns.)**

As Judeth got into his mobile suit's cockpit **(teehee cockpit) **he then place his right hand on the screen in front of him making the suit activate to him and him alone. When the biometrics authorization system was completed the small screen extracted itself from Judeth's sight letting the 19 year old to sit on the pilot's chair. As soon as he sat down the screen from before came up again along with two others. The chair then lit up as the mobile suit began its biometric scan. While the brunette waited he look at his watch that was on his right wrist and saw that he only had 4 minutes left to go.

Then inside of the cockpit turned on once the scan completed. The screen that surrounding him was filled with words that were scrolling down. Judeth then inhaled and exhaled through his nose as he took the levers that controlled the gundam and locked the hatch concealing inside the cockpit.

"Hirano are you there?" the commander of his team called out from the com, his GX-9900 Gundam X already standing up with its shield buster rifle and Beam rifle equipped. It also had the satellite cannon slung on its back.

"Yea, David. RX-0 Unicorn Gundam is ready for action."

"Good, we only have 3 minutes," Rogers reported.

"Is Kent's mobile suit operational," Judeth asked taking the shield and Beam Gatling gun that was beside the gundam.

From below the mobile suits the factory workers looked in awe at the site of such amazing mobile suits such as these. All of the workers clapped at their good work in helping create the three mobile suits.

"Yes the GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster is online," Kent called entering the same com channel as his two superior officers, "Wow they look impressed at our suits."

"Why wouldn't they be the suits are the first three mobile suits that actually are a success," David Rogers replied.

The green eyed 19 year old groaned, "Why do you guys get mobile suits with cool names and I get stuck with a girly one?" changing the subject.

David laughed, "Life's never fair, kiddo. Just deal with it."

"Sir, we only have a minute left," Kent called out.

The commander sighed as he turned to Murdoch who was typing something on the main computers. "Murdoch where are the rest of the weapons for our suits?" he asked opening his cockpit so that the brown skinned mechanic could see him.

The chief engineer looked up at David and shouted so the pilot could hear him, "In the trucks near where the Strike's packs are, why?"

"Tells some of your workers to start going to them, we may need them soon."

Then everyone in the factories felt the Morgenroete shake furiously.

"Shit the bombs exploded," Judeth growled. He then looked at the men and women around him fall to the floor as they lost balance because of the explosion, "Everyone to a shelter NOW!" He yelled through his loud speaker.

While the people quickly filed out of the facility the three pilots flew out of the building and into the sky.

**Time of the explosion: Kato's lab**

"AHH!" Miriallia shouted when the building shook violently below them.

"Meteorites?" Sai questioned as he and Kira held on to the desk they were near to prevent them from falling.

"Not even close," Jacob murmured as he started to run out the door.

"Jacob, wait!" Cagalli called after him.

Looking back at the blonde Jacob gazed at her with a serious look, "Stay with Maribelle I'm going to check out what happened." he rushed out of the door running to get the Strike Noir.

"Come on we have to get out of here fast," Maribelle shouted ushering her friends out of the room to the nearest flight of stairs.

**With David Rogers, Judeth Hirano, and Kent Nguyen**

The three Orb pilots were up in the sky looking down on the factory where the six mobile suits were in. Judeth scanned the area for any ZAFT troops or mobile suit that may be near by. He smiled in success but then frowned slightly when he saw three mobile suits being transported to another area.

"I spot three of the six G-weapons," Judeth reported to his commander rubbing his temples, "they're out in the open too, what morons they didn't even cover them up."

"Must be in a hurry to be so reckless like that," Kent replied through the com.

"Indeed." Commander Rogers said as he watched on the moving trail of vehicles that were behinn the mobile weapons.

"We got company," Judeth announced getting ready to attack, "Five GINNs."

"Wow they must really want the G-weapon badly to bring in 5," Kent looked at the screen in front of him.

"The more the merrier is what I say." Rogers commented, "It's only a matter of time before they notice we are up here."

Meanwhile, the five GINNs were making up a plan after they were alerted by the ground team ( which is the team that planted the bombs around the Archangel) that there was three unknown mobile suit up in the sky.

"We should split up into two groups," the leader of the group spoke, "Jun and Jeremy will attack the moving vehicles near the three mobile suits, while Miguel, Tatsuya, and I will help get the treasure near Sector S at Factory Area 37. Go with this plan until the three mobile weapons react. Everyone got it?" once the leader got a 'yes, sir' he smirked, "Now lets kick some Natural ass!"

The five GINNs then spilt apart following the orders according to what was spoken.

"They spilt into two groups Dave," Kent pointed out, "I think they know we're here."

"Stand your ground until they do something that may harm the workers or the people in the buildings," Rogers ordered.

"What do we do after they do that?" Judeth questioned.

"Then you take on the two GINNs alone while Kent and I go after the three others."

"You must have a lot of faith in me to let me handle those two GINNs alone Dave, I feel honored," Judeth said to his commander who he had known for about twelve years.

"Glad you feel that way kiddo."

"Sir one of the groups have attacked the factory area where the other G-weapons were at." Kent pointed out.

"Alright let's go Kent," Commander Rogers ordered rushing towards the three GINNs at the factory using the gundam's thrusters, "Judeth wait till the two attack the bridge.

"Yes, sir"

With that said the two Orb soldiers separated from the young pilot.

"Commander Sato two of the mobile weapons incoming," Tatsuya reported as he kept shooting at the building in front of him.

"Good. Time to see what these Naturals can do with these soon to be scraps of metal," the commander of the Sato team spoke calmly flying towards the incoming mobile weapons.

**With Jacob Ryan**

While his friends were retreating to safety Jacob was running as fast as he could towards the facility where the mobile suits were being made. He then cursed his luck as some ruble and dust from the ceiling went on him making the Ryan to stop and wipe his face. When the dust cleared from his face Jacob resumed to run until he saw a block of light. The 17 year old jumped in triumph as he walked into the light.

As Jacob saw the railing he skid to a stop, but clashing into the steel railing. He felt a large pain in his lower ribs as he held onto the railing stopping him from falling off the balcony. "God damn," he wheezed as he held his ribs in utter embarrassment and pain. After recovering from the pain Jacob looked around the room to see that there were no ZAFT and 3 mobile suits were still there.

Noticing that something was not right Jacob looked around the room again. Then it hit him, 'Weren't there supposed to be 3 more suits here.' Jacob thought to himself, 'Shit. They must have moved them out of here, great.'

"Hey you there!" Jacob looked down to see a woman with brown long hair and who was wearing an orange jumpsuit looking up at him with her gun pointed at him.

"Crap, crap, crap!" the black haired teen chanted running to the other side of the room to where the Strike Noir was in its container.

"A child?" the woman spoke softly lowering her gun a tad. She then watched as he ran towards the other side of the balcony to the Strike Noir. Soon as she figured out what he was doing the long haired woman ran to the mobile suit.

Jacob panted as he stopped at the mobile suit he was to pilot then jumped off the railing to the machine. He tumbled when is feet landed on the hard surface of the giant machine. "Shit that hurt like a bitch." The teen then limped two feet to the mobile suit's cockpit.

"You get away from that mobile suit!" the same woman from before called climbing the suit's foot to get to Jacob while her fellow Earth Alliance mechanics pointed their guns towards the boy.

"Don't shoot I'm here to help you guys," Jacob yelled holding both of his hands up in the air.

"How do we know you're not the one who bombed the Factory?" the brunette woman asked ready to shoot the black haired male if he did anything suspicious.

'I'm wasting time here!' Jake thought, "If I was with ZAFT then you would be dead by now." he reasoned.

Looking over his appearance making sure he had no weapon on him the woman only saw that he was wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and black shoes and no gun, the brown haired woman withdrew her weapon.

"Fine you're not ZAFT, then who are you?"

"I would tell you if your men weren't pointing their guns at me."

The woman turned to the rest of the worker and ordered, "Lower your weapons and look for any ZAFT troops."

As Jacob watched the workers lower their weapons and spread out preparing for a gun fight with the Coordinators. "Thank you," he said to the brunette dropping his hands, "Second Lieutenant Jacob Ryan of Orb, please to meet you."

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, likewise."

"Well Lieutenant Ramius," Jacob smiled, "I should activate the mobile suit now before they come," he said as he jumped inside his new mobile suit.

**Kira and the rest of the teens**

Once every one of them was out, Sai pushed open the blue squeaky door that led to the staircase as the lights flickered. When the door was fully open the group of teens saw a line of people walking up the stairs.

"What's happening," Sai asked the nearest man to him.

"Who knows." the man replied not stopping for any other questions.

"We're being attacked by ZAFT!" another man said, "Mobile suits have entered the colony."

Hearing the news Cagalli gasped then started to look for a way to get a closer look. She then started to run away from the group but no before getting noticed by both Maribelle and Kira.

"Cagalli, wait!" Maribelle yelled running after her fellow blonde.

"You guys hold up!" Kira then ran after the two girls trying to catch up with them.

Tolle was going to walk up the staircase when he had noticed the three people who were behind were not anymore. He then looked out of the door looking towards the way his friend may have ran off to. "Kira!" He called out seeing his brown haired friend running away from the rest of the crowd.

Hearing his name being called Kira look back at his classmate and yelled back, "I'll be right back!" he then turned to run after the two blondes.

**With Jacob**

Murrue watched as the young teen jumped in the mobile suit's cockpit and shut himself in the mobile suit. Inside the black haired male looked around the cockpit of the Strike Noir. Just then the machine turned on and Jacob could see Murrue and the facility through the screen in front and at his side.

"Wow, they really did a good job with this." Jacob commented then looked down at the lit up computer monitor thing.

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro - Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

Synthsis System

"Gundam huh," he said, 'I like it." Jacob then pressed two more buttons so he could see what they did with the OS. After a few seconds passed as Jacob looked through it Jacob shook his head in disappointment. He then pushed down the keyboard on his right and started to fix the fucked up OS.

Then the entrance to the facility exploded causing smoke to spread throughout the room.

"They're here!" a worker shouted as he started to shoot blind because of the smoke.

When the smoke cleared the Earth Alliance mechanics could see their comrades lying down on the floor a pool of blood under them. They could also see three ZAFT soldiers with red flight suits on and 3 other ZAFT soldiers with green jumpsuits on.

"Are you done yet?" Murrue asked the young soldier as she tried to shoot a green flight suit wearing troop but failed.

"No not yet, this OS sucks balls." Jacob commented.

"Sorry for that," Murrue successfully shot the ZAFT troop she failed to shoot before in the chest killing him, "We hadn't finished the G-weapons yet."

"I could tell."

**With Kira, Maribelle and Cagalli**

"Cagalli, slow down," Maribelle yelled as the building was on the verge of crumbling before them.

"Why are you following me, get to safety," Cagalli stopped facing her friend who was gripping her hand tight enough for the sixteen year old to slip out his hand.

"You know you should take your own advice sometimes," the older female replied, "what are you doing running away from our group alone in a building that may or may not come down on you," she scolded her childhood friend. Maribelle may act childish and naïve a lot but at times when needed she could be a very mature and intelligent person.

"Because there is something I have to confirm," Cagalli answered turning away from the older blonde.

Maribelle sighed, "Not alone you're not."

"You guys!" a voice yelled at the two as footsteps were heard.

"Kira? What are you doing here?" The nineteen year old blonde asked as Kira ran up to them panting hard.

"I'm here to bring you two back?" he responded.

"But we can't," Maribelle retorted, "The way we came is blocked off."

Kira looked back to see if what she said was true. When he only saw rumble from the building from where he came, the brunette looked around for another way out of the hallway. Once he a possible path to take he took Maribelle's hand and pulled Cagalli and her forward, "This way if we go to the factory there should still be a shelter there."

"Hey! Let go Mari." Cagalli struggled to get out of her tight grip, "I need to see something."

Maribelle turned and smiled at at his struggling friend, "Don't worry Cagalli, Kira said that we're heading to the factory so maybe you'll find what you're looking for there."

Hearing her say that the Princess of Orb calmed down slightly hoping that she was right about what she said.

**Author's Note: YAY! Finally done with this chapter! After writing this thing for three to four days straight I'm finally done! Bwahahahahahah! Thank you for reading it this far because let's be honest this is kinda bad.. Even I get disappointed at how my writing is sometimes. **

**Please review cus feedback is always welcome here…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Heyo welcome to chapter 3 of this story. Sorry it took this long to put up this chap but procrastination is a biatch. Thank you to Eternal dynasty dreamer and Eternal Song of Peace for reviewing. Seeing your comments really kept me motivated to write this chapter. And also a thank you for those who read this story… It brightens my day to see you guys liking my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this thing called Gundam Seed or the gundams which I use in this shindig. I own Judeth Hirano, David Rogers, Kent Nguyen, Maribelle Ryan, Jacob Ryan, Daisuke Sato, Jun Jesek, Jeremy Baker, and Tatsuya Ando.**

**--**

**With David and Kent **

"Commander," Kent spoke as he spotted what looked like a custom GINN which was looked had the same features of the rest of the GINNs but had a black shoulder shield at the left shoulder. A unique thing to the shoulder shield was an emblem of a blue cougar's head and behind the picture was a gray shrunken.

As David looked closer at the shield his memory kicked in. "Sato," he hissed as he clenched his teeth tight. "Kent, can you take on those to other GINNs while I take on the incoming one?"

Kent looked at the two machines as one was shooting at a building while the other was also flying towards the two Orb soldiers, "Yes sir, I can handle those two." he then flew past his commander to the non- shielded GINN going in for an attack.

Watching his subordinate follow his orders, David fired his Beam rifle at the commander GINN. The GINN moved slightly to the right so that the beam missed the machine's right arm.

"Have you lost your touch old friend?" Sato smirked taking out his Heavy Assault Machine Rifle out and shot a single shot at the Gundam X's torso, "What have you been doing these past few years hmm?"

"Nothing you would like to know Daisuke Sato," David replied with venom in his voice as he effortlessly dodged the GINN's shot. He then dashed forward with his thrusters and shot three beams aiming towards the enemy's head and torso.

With a little more effort in dodging those three beam shots Sato laughed slightly closing his eyes, "Again I thought you were better than that Rogers," he then heard his mobile suits alarm come off. His eyes shot open as he saw that his right arm was missing from the Gundam X's beam sword. Sato cursed at his silly mistake of underestimating his former subordinate. "Son of a bitch!"

Inside the gundam's cockpit, David smirked; "Underestimating your opponent is unlike you almighty Cougar of ZAFT." he backed away from the ZAFT mobile suit getting ready for an attack from his old commander.

"That is a mistake I won't make again!" Daisuke yelled losing his temper as he rapidly firing at David.

**-- **

**With Judeth **

Meanwhile, Jude was having his own fight with the two GINNs. As soon as his two fellow gundam pilots left him the two mobile suits from ZAFT that separated from the other machines started shooting at the bridge where the 3 G-weapons were on. Spotting said ZAFT machines doing that act Jude dashed towards the nearest mobile suit.

"What the hell!" Jeremy yelled as the Unicorn gundam smashed onto his GINN's back catching him off guard.

"Jeremy!" Jun yelled looking back at his comrade.

"I'm fine just got caught off guard," the mobile suit pilot called out, "I'll take care of this mobile suit while you help take the three G-weapons." he spoke taking out his sword turning to his new opponent.

Jun nodded then flew to the three unprotected machines. In the Unicorn's cockpit, Judeth watched as the GINN that he attacked took out its heavy sword, he attached his Beam Gatling gun onto the gundam's back and activated the beam saber that was on its right forearm.

"Let's make this a fair fight shall we?" With that said Judeth and Jeremy clashed. Their swords touched (**LOL gay moment, love those.) **for a few seconds before Jeremy kneed the Unicorn in between the legs.

"What a dirty ass move," Judeth mumbled moving back 5 feet feeling a little awkward because mobile suits didn't have private parts. He chuckled a little as he pictured a mobile suit with boobs and a vagina. **(Perverted bastard.)** 'Just like how Jeremy cheats in our 'friendly' spars.' He thought. After a few seconds had passed Judeth's eyes widened. "Jeremy?"

**--**

**With Jacob**

"YES I DID IT!" Jacob yelled in triumph as he had just finished the new and better OS. Although it was not the best, it was still better than what his fellow Naturals did. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead looking up for the first time since he started doing a new OS. "Geezus!" he yelled in surprise when he saw a red flight suit wearing male aiming his gun at Murrue. Getting up from his comfortable seat Jacob opened the hatch to the cockpit.

Hearing the sound of an airtight hatch being opened from behind her, Murrue turned her head to Jacob who was rushing out of the Strike Noir. 'What is that kid doing?' she thought to herself not noticing the mysterious ZAFT soldier pulled the trigger of his gun, aiming at the brown haired woman's chest.

"Look out!" Jacob tackled the woman knocking both of them over away from the flying bullet. Letting Murrue go Jacob swiftly dashed towards the ZAFT soldier who was about to shoot the seventeen year old teen. But before he did that Jacob quickly grabbed the male's arm and kicked the gun from his grasp. After doing said action the Orb soldier twisted the ZAFT person's arm onto his back.

The soldier groaned in pain, "How the hell could a Natural like you defeat me?" he hissed.

Ignoring his question, Jacob turned to a shocked Murrue, "Ms. Ramius I suggest you protect the other two G-weapons."

Getting over her shock Murrue quickly got up and nodded, "What about him?" she pointed to the defeated male.

"I'll take care of him," Jacob gave her a thumbs up, "Just go!"

And with that the brown haired left the two males alone running to the Strike. Looking down at the man below him, Jacob loosened his grip a tad.

"What are you going to do to me?" the ZAFT soldier asked feeling the teen's grip loosen.

After a few seconds of deep thinking Jacob came to a conclusion, "I'm letting you go," he sighed releasing his hold, "Get out of here now. I don't want to see you anywhere near here again." Jacob turned back walking towards the Strike Noir's cockpit.

Watching the teen's back turned away from him, the Coordinator quickly took out his blade and ran to Jacob, "Bad mistake you dirty Natural!"

**--**

**With Cagalli and friends**

The three finally reached the entrance of the facility after 2 minutes of running around the halls of the factory. Kira, Cagalli, and Maribelle were panting from that long run holding on to the rail for support. Cagalli looked up after her heartbeat slowed down and what she saw broke her heart. Three mobile suits lying down while ZAFT and the factory workers were having a deep gun fight down below.

"Hey those are.." Kira spoke as he also saw the machines.

'This isn't good not good at all.' Maribelle thought as she looked at the frozen sixteen year old blonde in worry, "Cagalli."

Cagalli dropped to her knees still holding on to the railings with both of her hands, "I knew it," she spoke loud enough for Kira and Maribelle to hear it, "the Earth Alliance prototype mobile weapons."

"Cagalli please," the older blonde said as she stepped closer to her friend.

"Father I knew you betrayed us all!" the Orb princess yelled loud enough for Murrue and Jacob to hear her.

"Kira we have to get her out of here now," Maribelle urged taking the crying blonde by the arm and then started to run towards the nearest shelter.

"Uh right," the brown haired teen said following after the two.

Murrue looked up at the three in confusion, "More children?"

**--**

**With Jacob**

"Cagalli? Maribelle?" Jacob spoke looking at the three who were running away from the facility.

"Bad mistake you dirty Natural!" Hearing that, Jacob quickly turned towards the rushing ZAFT and gasped as he was stabbed at the shoulder.

Jacob screamed in pain as he felt the read flight suit wearing ZAFT twist the blade. Clenching his teeth Jacob pushed the man away from him. Once the male was about 3 feet away from him Jacob grabbed the blade handle and quickly pulled it out of his shoulder. He groaned in pain dropping the blade and holding his shoulder tightly. Looking over at the ZAFT troop Jacob hissed in anger.

He then ran over to the man who was starting to get up from where he was roughly pushed and kicked his stomach as hard as he could, knocking the ZAFT soldier off of the surface of the G-weapon. Seeing as the male did not get up from his spot on the floor next to the mobile suit Jacob ran over to the cockpit and then jumped in.

"Fuck," Jacob cursed letting go of his wound and looked it over. Red liquid was spreading out covering his favorite shirt with blood, "Aww my favorite shirt ruined." He pouted. After a short second of weeping for his blood covered shirt Jacob took the handles of the mobile suit and started to move its hand. The seventeen year old teen tried to ignore the burning pain in his shoulder as he operated the Strike Noir, "This is worse than the time when Yoichi kicked me in the balls."

**--**

**With David**

"Son of a bitch," Daisuke Sato hissed when David dodged yet another shot from his machine gun. It frustrated Sato even more that he wasn't getting a hit on David. The ZAFT soldier then threw his weapons to the right and took out his heavy sword. After doing so the commander charged at the Orb soldier as fast as the machine could go.

David moved quickly but not quick enough since the heavy sword skinned the Gundam X's left forearm. He sighed thanking his luck that it wasn't that serious but then cursed it when the sword cut off the left hand and making the beam rifle fall with the cut off hand. Luckily the gundam's shield had a built in rifle, so David quickly shot his old commander's GINN's head but not disabling the machine's sight. He then backed his gundam up away from the GINN.

Daisuke smirked when he successfully cut the hand where the rifle was disabling Rogers from shooting him. His smirk slightly dropped when David soon shot his mobile suit's head. "Damn," he muttered when the gundam backed away from him.

"Commander Sato," Jun's voice came on the com getting Sato's divided attention.

"Yes Jun what is it?"

"The Le Creuset team has successfully taken the G-weapons what are your orders now?"

"Good, good," Sato nodded thinking of what they should do now, "tell them that they should get back to the Vesalius before the g-weapons are damaged. My team will wait for the Athrun and the others to get the three mobile suits left."

"Yes sir," and with that his young apprentice left the com channel.

"How is Jun after Anna's death?" David asked dashing towards Daisuke while shooting his shield rifle.

Daisuke chuckled' "I knew you still kept in touch with Councilman Amalfi." He barely dodged that shot since it skinned the mobile suit's torso.

"It wasn't Yuri who told me," David replied, "You should know that I still have family in PLANTs."

"Ah yes you left your lovely wife and kids there with the Amalfis, am I correct?"

"Sadly yes I did but I know they are completely safe with them." Rogers replied.

"You shouldn't assume things like that Rogers," Daisuke smirked .

David was slightly caught off guard at his old commander's statement but then put it aside knowing that he had to fully focus at the task at hand. "Enough talk let's finish this match of ours.'

"Of course." Daisuke then dashed towards David to try to repeat what hid GINN has done to the gundam's left hand.

**--**

**With Judeth**

From inside the GINN's cockpit Jeremy's eyebrows lifted in confusion when he heard his unknown opponent say his name, "How the hell do you know my name?" he asked calmly gripping the lever getting ready to strike.

Judeth laughed, "I can't believe you don't even remember me Jeremy, and after everything we've been through together. Come on bro."

"Jude! Is that really you, your voice got deep bro," Jeremy smiled excitedly as he had not seen his close friend in 2 years.

"Jeremy what's going on? Are you okay," Jun called out to his comrade while he was flying back to the Vesalius with the three stolen mobile suits.

"Great you're here Jun too," Jude said sighing deeply, "this day keeps on getting better and better."

"Hirano!" Jun hissed, "You god damn traitor, what the hell are you doing here!" he yelled stopping the GINN and turning to the white mobile suit.

An eyebrow on Judeth's face rose up in confusion, 'When did he become so nasty like that,' he thought but then put the thought from his brain, "I'm here to stop you guys from taking the G-weapons." He replied answering his old friend's question.

"Well it's too late for you now, Nicol and the others already left. All we need are the three other mobile suits." Jun hissed.

Shocked at his statement Judeth looked over to where the three G-weapons were and then cursed when he saw that they weren't there anymore. 'Fuck I was too distracted with Jeremy to notice' he thought to himself. Moments later the brown haired male's eyes widened, "Nicol? I thought he hated fighting."

"Well you see Jude, after Junius Seven was destroyed he joined to help protect the PLANTs," Jeremy explained in a sorrowful voice.

Hearing that Judeth frowned, "Anna wouldn't have let that happened. She would have stopped him from doing so."

Jun growled almost breaking the controls. He didn't want to be reminded of his dead fiancée aka Nicol's older sister by 7 years. "Anna didn't have the chance.."

Seeing where this was going to end up Jeremy spoke to his old friend and comrade, "Jun don't."

"Why the hell not Jeremy, it was his damn fault she died."

Judeth's eyes widened as he felt his heart drop, "She's dead?" His body trembled, "No she couldn't have."

"She is!" Jun yelled in anger, "and it's all because you left her for Orb! She died along with all the other innocent civilians living in Junius Seven!"

"Jun it wasn't his fault, he has family in Orb so he had to leave the PLANTs." Jeremy said defending Judeth who was now tearing up thinking about his past lover and how now she was dead.

"He had family in the PLANTs too! He had us, we were his family!" Jun yelled furiously, "I loved you like a little brother Jude. How could you do this to us?"

'Well at least he has a good reason why he hates me now,' he thought as a tear dropped from his cheek as Jude heard those words coming from his 26 year old rival's words. "I'm sorry Jun but I can't tell you why."

"Why the hell not!"

"Jun stop this now," Jeremy called out, "all we came here for are the G-weapons nothing else. Let's go back to the ship."

"Not until I get a reason for him betraying us." The 26 year old man yelled.

"I would never betray you guys," Judeth pleaded not wanting to fight his old comrades.

"Lies!" Jun yelled as he fired his recoilless rifle at the Unicorn.

**--**

**With Cagalli**

"We're almost there I could see the elevators for the shelters," Maribelle informed her pals as they ran closer to their destination.

"How could you do this to us Father," Cagalli asked softly as she mindless ran gripping onto the older blonde's hand.

"It wasn't him that betrayed the neutrality of Orb Cagalli," Maribelle whispered softly looking down at the blonde with a worried look on her face, wishing that she could tell her old friend the truth.

After a few more feet were walked the three came to a stop, they had finally reached the destination. Pressing the bottom on the wall Maribelle smiled a reassuring smile at the two younger than her.

"Hello is anyone still out there?" a voice called out from the speaker above the button the blonde nineteen year old pushed.

"Yes my two friends and I need to get in," Maribelle replied.

"Three of you?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Listen we are filled up to capacity already. But there's shelter 37 in the left block, can you make it there?"

Kira looked around the area just to see that it was all dusty and there was ruble everywhere. He softly pushed the nineteen year old away from the speaker and the called through to com, 'Please take my two friends at least, they're girls."

The voice in the speaker paused for a second until he came back with an answer, "yea okay sorry 'bout that." and with that the door slid open.

The brown haired teen looked at Maribelle, "Get in."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me I'll go to the other side. Now get in both of you," Kira pushed both of the blondes in the elevator.

"What are you," Cagalli started but then she felt a hand covering her mouth.

"Don't worry about him Cagalli he'll be fine," Maribelle looked to her then winced at Kira, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kira watched as the door slid shut. He then looked up at the green light, 2 seconds later the light turned red signaling that the two were down in the shelter safe.

Right after that Kira ran back to the facility hoping to find a shelter near there. Once he got to the facility Kira saw a brown haired woman was shooting at a soldier who was wearing a red flight suit and also had a gun and then saw a green flight suit wearing male going for a shot at the woman.

"Behind you look out!" he yelled out to her.

Hearing the boy from before yell at her, Murrue turned around to see the same male that Kira saw. Quickly she shot the male multiple times until she had no more ammo. While trying to take off the clip she looked at the teen. "That kid from before." She then turned to her fellow mechanic and to see him being shot down. Ducking towards the spot where he died, Murrue took at her spare gun and shot the male who killed her co-mechanic. After killing the ZAFT troop the brown haired woman turned back to Kira. "Come here!"

"Thanks but I'm off to the shelters in the other block don't mind me." Kira replied.

"There is nothing left behind that door."

Just then an explosion occurred right of Kira causing him so fall over. Getting up, Kira started to run towards the woman and the big machine.

"This way." Murrue spoke running to the G-weapon's cockpit area.

Seeing as he had not a lot of time to ran that long safe distance to the woman Kira jumped over the railing and landed somewhere near the feet. Meanwhile one of Murrue's co-workers killed one of the people who were wearing a red ZAFT flight suit by shooting at his head.

"Rusty!" another male with red yelled at his fallen comrade. He then started to run at the man who killed him and shooting at the Natural, killing him.

"Hamana!" Murrue called out to her friend who was just shot. She turned to the ZAFT troop aiming at him but before she had a chance to shoot the ZAFT person shot her in the shoulder.

Seeing the woman get shot Kira started to run towards the woman. While Kira was doing so the mysterious male ran out of ammo. He dropped the gun then took out his knife that was hidden in his jacket. After that the male jumped up to the G-weapon to finish the job. Both males were running towards Murrue in what felt like slow motion while they both saw everything in negative color.

'Why the hell am I seeing everything this way," the two asked themselves not stopping their actions thought, 'damn writers now I could barely see things correctly.'

As Kira crouched down to the brunette he sensed someone nearby. Looking up from the woman Kira saw his childhood friend running up to them trying to kill the two brown haired people.

"Athrun?" Kira spoke slowly stopping the ZAFT troop.

"Kira?"

**Author's Note: cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter today! Yea three chapters in and I haven't even finished the first episode of the original series. Talk about slow…. Anyway I'm going to try and post a chapter every week or so hopefully…. Yeaaaaaaaa**

**Please review and give me some constructive criticism if you want and I will see you next week or so?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry I'm so late with this chapter but I'll promise that I will make chapters more frequently. The reason for my absence was that I was writer blocked and my mind went blank so I couldn't find an inspiration. Hopefully that makes sense but it probably doesn't….. Oh yea and as you have noticed I have changed my pen name check my profile to see the reason if you would like.**

**REWRITE: I changed a few things in the chap so… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, but I do own my OCs.**

**004**

**Chapter4**

**004**

The old friends looked at each other for a few moments while explosions were occurring near them. Recovering from the pain of being shot, Murrue aimlessly shot at Athrun. Easily dodging the bullets the blue haired teen jumped off of the G-weapon. Watching as the ZAFT operative left the scene Kira did not notice when his fellow brunette getting up and bitch slapping into the cockpit of the mobile suit, also jumping in the cockpit soon after.

Now inside the machine's cockpit, Murrue quickly told Kira to move towards the back of the seat, "At least we can save this one and the Noir," She commented turning on the controls, "even I should be able to operate this."

Soon after she finished her sentence the machine lit up showing the duo brunette the outside of the machine. Kira then glanced towards the uncolored Aegis, 'Athrun? No it can't be,' Kira thought, 'it's not possible.' He then turned his attention to the screen in front of him and saw those six letters, GUNDAM.

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro - Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utomatic

**M**aneuver

"Gundamn?" Kira read out loud not knowing what this meant at all.

**With Jacob**

Getting over the pain in his shoulder, Jacob operated the Strike Noir to sit up and move into a standing position. Smirking in triumph Jacob looked down towards the Strike and Aegis with both the mobile suits' eyes lit.

"Dang I guess we have two out of the six G-weapons," Jacob mumbled opening a communication link with David, Kent and Jude. "Guys I've successfully captured the Strike Noir and hopefully the Strike, if Lieutenant Ramius allows us to have it."

'Good work.' Kent spoke into the link.

'Jacob do you have any weapons on you right now?' David asked the 17 year old.

Glancing down on his screen Jacob nodded, "Yes sir."

'Good,' Jacob's commanding officer replied, 'since I'm guessing the Strike is practically naked right now I want you to protect it and its pilot until we regroup.'

"Yes sir," Jacob replied, "Hey is Jude alright I haven't heard from him yet."

'He's with unwanted company Jacob and so are we. You're lucky that we can even talk to you right now,' Kent replied.

"Right I'll get there as soon as I can with the Strike too," the black haired boy replied closing the comm. Link with his superior officers. After he had done so, Jacob then requested a communication link with the now functional Strike which was quickly accepted by the pilot. "Hello Lieutenant Ramius, this is Second Lieutenant Jacob Ryan how is the Strike?" Right after he had finished his sentence Jacob saw that the mobile suit was standing in all its glory.

**With Kira**

Kira gasped upon hearing his friend's voice, "Jacob where are you?" he burst out before Murrue had a chance to reply.

'Kira? What are you doing in the Strike and where is Ramius?' Jacob replied.

"I'm assuming you two know each other?" the brunet asked both Kira and Jacob.

'Yes but it would take too long if I explain how. Our top priority is to successfully getting these two G-weapons out of Heliopolis,' Jacob said, "But first Kira take the pilot's seat and rewrite the OS as quickly as possible."

Hearing what the 17 year old instructed the two brunettes were shocked.

"But he is just a kid! How can he rewrite an OS?" Murrue asked.

Jacob chuckled, 'If I can rewrite it then he can, trust me Kira is more of a computer geek than my sister is and that is saying a lot.'

After a few moments of thinking the woman sighed, "Fine, if you trust this boy enough then I'll give it a shot." She said as she and Kira switched places, "I almost forgot," Murrue reached over Kira and pressed a rectangular button, "Second Lieutenant Ryan look around the cockpit and find an orange rectangular button. Once you find it press it." She instructed as Kira started to type quickly on the keyboard.

Raising his left eyebrow in confusion Jacob searched for the button Ramius told him to look for. After a few second passed he had finally found it. Then hesitantly reaching over the button he pressed it.

'Phase Shift?' Jacob read out loud trying to remember where he had heard it from, 'Of course how could I forget that. The PS armor reduces the damage from solid body impact attacks right?'

"Yes, how did you know about that?" Murrue asked.

'Don't worry about how I know that now, I'll tell you once we get out of here. Kira are you done yet?'

"Yeah I'm done," Kira replied, "What do we do now?"

'Easy we get the heck out of here,' Jacob smirked, 'Kira you will pilot the Strike until we get to safety, alright,' he instructed his brown haired friend, getting a hesitant yes from him, 'Good now follow my lead.' Jacob said operating the Noir to fly up in the air.

**With Kent**

Kent wasn't very good at multitasking or using piloting a mobile suit but he was holding his own in the fight against the two GINNs. Dodging a shot from Miguel's mobile suit, he quickly defended himself from a strike from Tatsuya's GINN's heavy sword by shooting both of his buster rifles at the GINN's wings. In doing so the GINN's thrusters were now banged up. Inside the cockpit of the mobile suit, Tatsuya heard the sound of beeping around him.

"Damn, not good," he said checking the screen for any major damage. Seeing as the thrusters couldn't fully operate the mobile suit pilot had to abort the mission. He then opened a comm link with his superior officer, "Commander my thrusters are damaged, permission to leave the battlefield for repairs."

'Permission granted,' Sato replied, 'Do not let this happen again Tatsuya'

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Tatsuya said turning off the link with Daisuke. He then put up a link with Miguel speaking hastily after it was accepted, "Miguel, I'm going back to the ship."

'Alright I'll hold this guy off, go,' Miguel said while shooting at the Airmaster, getting its attention off of Tatsuya.

And with that Tatsuya flew back to the ship as fast as his damaged thrusters could go.

**With David**

Seeing that one of the GINNs Kent was fighting flew away from the battlefield, he couldn't help but smirk. "Who would have thought a Natural could do such damage on a trained Coordinator like your son," he said to Daisuke.

"Surprising, that's a Natural piloting that mobile suit?" Daisuke replied striking at the Gundam X's solar panels but the slash was nowhere near the target.

Taking out his beam saber David quickly slashed Daisuke's GINN at its shoulder, "Yes the pilot is a very skilled aircraft pilot in ORB. One of the best."

"Really."

"Of course," David replied dodging a close hit from Sato, "I wouldn't have chosen him if I hadn't known of his military history."

Daisuke cursed, David had successfully slashed off the GINN's left arm making its heavy sword fall out of the mobile suits grip. "An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth it must seems."

"Yes, you know that the Code of Hammurabi was always my thing, Sato." David chuckled. Then a beeping noise flooded the cockpit. "Shit."

"Trouble?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," David retorted.

"Let me guess," Daisuke said in a mockingly thoughtful manner, "You still haven't found a solution to Judeth's little problem?"

David clenched jaw tightly together before replying, "As I had said before this does not concern you."

Although he could hear the anger in his old teammate's voice Daisuke pressed on, "Why do you even bother with that boy David, he brings nothing but trouble to us Coordinators. Why not just get rid of him?"

"Because I actually keep my promises unlike you Sato," David replied angrily, "Now if you'll excuse me I have something to take care of." He then shut off his communication link with the ZAFT commander and opened up a link with Kent. "5 minutes Kent, shake your guy off and go help Jude."

**With Kent**

The Orb mobile suit pilot was currently fighting off Miguel when he got a link from his commander.

"5 minutes Kent, shake your guy off and go help Jude." David ordered.

"I'm trying Commander but he's persistent. Good thing I damaged the other mobile suit or I would have had to go to the gundam's fighter mode." Kent replied shooting at the Miguel's GINN.

'Do whatever it takes; he doesn't have that much time left.'

"Right," brunette pilot responded turning the Airmaster into its fighter mode and dashed past Miguel, flying towards Jude and his two opponents.

Inside Miguel's cockpit he watched as the gundam shot past him, not even trying to attack him with its two buster rifles. Turning to go after the mobile suit Miguel was stopped by the voice of his acting commander, 'Don't bother Aiman, Athrun just contacted me he captured one of the G-weapons. Go over to help him out.'

"Yes sir, what about Rusty?" Miguel went to the factory buildings, awaiting his teammate's arrival.

'Didn't make it.'

The GINN pilot cursed, "Fucking Naturals."

**With Jacob**

Safely he landed on the ground outside of the facility with Kira quickly behind him.

"Kira I want you to check if you have any weapons on the Strike," Jacob instructed as he took out his beam rifle.

"Right," Kira then quickly checked the gundam's offensive system. All he saw was a valcan gun and an assault knife, "That's it, only an armr- scneider?"

"Good enough, now I want you to attack the GINN over there while I back you up," Jacob said as he flew behind the Strike, "and watch where you step Tolle, Sai, Miri, and other civilians are still near us."

Kira's eyes widened, "They're still here?" he then spotted his three friends to the left of them running along with other innocent lives. "No." He then heard a beeping noise come from the mobile suit.

"Watch out!" Murrue yelled getting Kira's attention.

The brown haired teen turn to look straight to see the GINN that Jacob told Kira to take one was charging at him. Quickly Kira maneuvered out of its way and took the assault knives and quickly stabbed the ZAFT mobile suit on the shoulder.

"What the-" Miguel was stunned that the Natural quickly dodged and attacked him with such fluidness, "How can a Natural do that kind of thing." He said, starting to get pissed then attacking Kira with a heavy sword.

Kira then quickly jumped back a bit just to get bunted with the sword's butt. The Strike flew into a nearby building causing it to collapse. The two brunettes grunted as they both felt the impact. Forced to quickly recover, Kira dodged the incoming attack from Miguel. The Strike then stabbed the GINN in back of its neck area two times each side, making the mobile suit to become immobile.

"Crap, my mobile suit isn't responding at all," Miguel said pushing on the shifts trying to make it move to no prevail. After a few more moments of trying the blonde groaned taking off his strap and pulled on the self-destruct lever. He then got out of the GINN and flew away from both his mobile suit and the Strike.

Noticing that the pilot of the GINN just flew out of it, Murrue turned to Kira, "This doesn't look good step away from the GINN."

"Huh?" Kira turned to Murrue in confusion but then they both flew back as the GINN exploded making a big aftermath.

"Damn he's good," Jacob commented.

'Jake do you copy?' His commanding officer called out into the communication link with the young pilot.

"Yeah, we just defeated the GINN, but we may need some medical attention for Lieutenant Ramius."

David sighed, 'Okay, I want the two of you to take the G-weapons and go to a safe area. Then take care of the wounded and wait for Jude and Kent, I'll be there soon… also make sure the civilian teens are with you and safe. David out.'

**Vesalius**

Watching the battle outside of the ship, one of the bridge crew called out to Rau Le Creuset, "Laser beacon from Miguel Aiman received! It's an emergency."

"If that last G-weapon is powerful enough to cause Miguel to lose his unit…" he then got from his seat and headed for the door, "All the more reason why we can't ignore to last one." He said talking about the Strike.

**With Jude**

Jude panted; right now he was in an intense one sided battle with one of his best friends back in the PLANTs. Barely evading an attack from Jun, Judeth flew back a good distance from the GINN. He then felt a nagging pain in his brain. The brunette quickly glanced down to his watch, on it a timer of 5 minutes was quickly counting down. "No not now," he mumbled as his sight became blurry.

From outside the Unicorn gundam's cockpit, Jun noticed that the white mobile suit was not going to move any time soon. Taking the stillness as an opportunity to strike, Jun aimed the rifle at the Unicorn's cockpit area. Jeremy watched in horror as his comrade aimed at the distracted gundam.

"Jun no!" Jeremy was about to dash towards the Unicorn to defend his friend but he was shot by a surprise attack from an incoming enemy.

That incoming enemy was none other than the Airmaster which was soaring threw the air towards the 'battle' between the three. Coming out of the gundam's fighter mode Kent quickly shot at Jeremy and Jun with his buster rifles. This caused Jun to lose his focus and shoot the rifle nowhere near the Unicorn. Jeremy grunted as the impact of the shot caused him to bang his head on the head set of the mobile suit. Upon hearing a beeping sound from the machine's controls Jeremy soon found out that his thrusters and back was damaged.

Just then Daisuke contacted Jun and Jeremy, 'Head back to the ship you two; I was just in a conversation with Rau Le Creuset, he is on his way.'

"Right," Jeremy said hesitantly as he glanced at Judeth's mobile suit which was side by side with the Airmaster. After a few good seconds of gazing the ZAFT pilot then flew out of the battlefield and to the ship.

Unlike Jeremy who responded hesitantly but immediately Jun was too busy glaring at the two still mobile suits. 'Jun, now.' Daisuke said reminding the pilot of his orders. The 26 year old ZAFT pilot reluctantly broke away from the glare; he soon followed Jeremy in silence.

"Jude are you alright?" Kent asked his younger comrade.

"Yea thanks," the brunette panted taking off his helmet and took out an orange bottle of pill from his flight suit's pocket. After he had done so he swiftly took off the lid and swallowed one pill that was in the bottle, "Damn I didn't even notice the time was running out." He sighed when he felt his vision become clear again.

"Next time remember the timer, you could have been in serious trouble if I didn't come and save you," Kent sighed, "We should probably check on Jacob and the Strike." He checked his monitor for any sign of the Strike and the Strike Noir. Once the Orb pilot found their location he spoke to Jude, "Found 'em, we should head over there before any of the ZAFT people show up. " Kent moved towards the two mobile suit's location.

"Where's David," Jude asked. He started to follow behind his comrade's gundam.

"Last time I checked he was still fighting the other GINN, probably the leader. It seems that David knew him," Kent said as they were nearing the mobile suits.

Judeth nodded thoughtfully, "Really." He answered, _'Must be Daisuke Sato, If those two were here then it must be him.' _He thought to himself. The nineteen year old felt his chest ache, _'Anna, I'm so sorry.'_

**With Jun**

Once Jun and Jeremy arrived inside the Wateo, Jun angrily stomped to the locker room with Jeremy calmly following him. Once he was in the room the GINN pilot threw off his helmet to the ground. Jun punched his locker as hard as he could, clearly shaking with anger. "God dammit!" he yelled in anger as Jeremy watched from the bench that was by the wall. Jun currently had his helmet off showing his messy black hair and clean cut face. He stood at about 6' 0'' and had brown eyes.

"Jun-." Jeremy started.

"Shut up!" Jun yelled turning to his comrade, "Why are you defending him Jeremy, he betrayed us!"

Standing up and walking over to his angry friend, Jeremy looking up at Jun with a calm stare, "How so?" Jeremy stood at about 5'8'', had short strawberry blonde hair and a goatee and had light blue eyes.

"What do you mean 'How so?' Jude left us for Orb and didn't even say goodbye." The twenty-six year old pilot explained.

"Jun you're thinking a bit harshly, leaving us without saying goodbye is different betraying us." His friend reasoned, "Like I said before he had family back in Orb, it is completely reasonable that he leave us."

Calming down a little Jun bit down on his teeth, "Fine it is reasonable but leaving without saying a word to her, Nicol or anyone of us how is that reasonable?"

Jeremy crossed his arms across his chest, "I guess that's a bit unreasonable but he probably had an excellent why," he sighed, "Damn now we have to fight him." He then chuckled, "You would think a Natural wouldn't smoothly pilot mobile suit hell even an advanced mobile suit, but Jude, man he is full of surprises."

Jun smiled slightly his anger for Judeth sink slowly but surely, "Yea I wonder if he would've kicked our asses if he hadn't known it was us."

"C'mon, Jude's good but fighting two Coordinators at once," They both laughed Jeremy's statement. When they calmed down Jun had a straight face, "Even though I haven't forgiven him for leaving the way he did I don't want to face him in battle. He still is like a brother to me, but now, now he's the enemy."

Jeremy patted his comrade on the shoulder before saying, "I know how you feel bud, but what about Nicol, how would he take the news that Jude is the one we're facing. Hey now that I think about it, David is probably piloting one of those advanced mobile suits too."

"Fuck I forgot about that," Jun cursed, "Now I really don't want to face them in battle."

**With Jacob and Kira**

Jacob and Kira landed safely on the dirt ground not too far away from the factories. After defeating the GINN, Kira and Jacob got a hold of their friends and flew to a clearing, landed and bandaged up the wounded woman. Once they were settled in Murrue succumbed to her loss of blood and passed out in the Strike's cockpit which resulted in Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey having to carry her to a metallic bench in the area. Miriallia sat next to the woman and waited for Murrue to wake up. While the group of young adults were waiting all of the guys, with an exception of Kira and Jacob, were searching the Strike in pure amazement and curiosity. Both Jacob and Kira were standing between the two mobile suits taking about said machines when the Airmaster and the Unicorn dropped down near the Strike.

Everyone except Kira and Jacob gasped as they watched the newly arrived mobile suit's cockpits open revealing Kent and Jude who both came out of their respective machines. Jude and Kent walked up to the group and took their helmets off.

"Jude, Kent glad you're here," Jacob said in relief as he walked up to his two elder, Kira following behind hesitantly.

"Jacob," Jude addressed him with a nod. He glanced around the area to see 5 teens around Jacob's age look at him with caution and curiously, "Where's Maribelle and Cagalli?"

"Umm..." the black haired seventeen year old glanced behind him at Kira, "Hey Kira, you know where they are right?" he asked in a hopeful voice causing both Kent and Jude to look at the brunette.

Kira hesitantly stepped forward, "They're in a shelter."

Judeth nodded, "I see."

Kent stepped into the conversation looking at Kira with a curious stare, "Are you the one who piloted the Strike?"

Kira glanced at Jacob who nodded, signaling that they could be trusted, "Yes I am."

"Really, did you rewrite the OS as well?" Kent asked in amazement.

"Yes." Kira nodded.

"Impressive," Jude smiled, "What's your name kid?"

"Kira, Kira Yamato," the brown haired teen replied.

Kent opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Miriallia. "Kira!" she called out to her classmate. In front of her Murrue stirred on the bench.

Hearing his name being called he quickly excused himself before walking towards the two females. "Oh, you'd better stay still for now," He advised kindly to his fellow brunette. Miriallia quickly ran to get some water while the others were taking a look at the four huge machines before them.

Watching the two brunettes talking Jacob, Jude and Kent were planning their next move while the trio also waited for their commanding officer's arrival. "What should we do?" Kent asked his younger second in command.

The nineteen year old sighed, "I don't know, maybe we should wait for David to further plan this." He replied scratching the back of his head.

Kent looked up at the group of male teenagers who were look over the Strike, "Do you think it is a good idea for them to be playing with the Strike? They could accidently do something with it."

"They're fine, trust me," Jacob yawned, "They aren't stupid enough to do that, well maybe Tolle but it's cool."

Then they heard a woman shout, "Stay away from that machine!" then a gun shot. Automatically the three Orb officers were on the defensive. They looked towards Kira and Murrue who were walking towards the Strike. They rushed over to Murrue when they saw her put her gun at Kira's face.

"Hey now, there's no need for more violence today!" Judeth yelled both of his hands in front of him.

Murrue turned toward the nineteen year old brunette and lowered her weapon a tad, "Who are you and what are you doing with these mobile suits?"

Jude sighed, "Look we don't have time to ask and answer questions. Let's just say our names and get this over with. My name is Judeth Hirano pilot of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Will you please lower your weapon we are not your enemies."

Looking at him with a suspicion searching for any sign of lying on his face. Seeing as there wasn't any Murrue hesitantly dropped her weapon, "Murrue Ramius, I'm an officer of the Earth Alliance Forces."

The brown haired main smile kindly, "Good, now I think you know who Jacob is, so Kent go."

"Kent Nguyen pilot of the GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster." The 27 year old brunette introduced with a nod.

Jude turned towards Kira and his friends, "Your up."

"Kuzzey Buskirk," the blue haired teen hesitantly said.

"Sai Argyle," the teen with light brown hair with orange tinted glassed spoke.

Up next was a teen with wavy brown hair, "Tolle Koenig."

"Miriallia Haw," the brown haired girl introduced.

Lastly it was Kira, "Kira Yamato."

Murrue nodded, "I hate to say this, but cannot allow you to leave." This made everyone except Jacob, Jude and Kent gasp in shock. "Regardless of how it happened. The fact is that you've all seen a military secret. Until I reach the appropriate authorities, and determine how the situation should be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all times."

"You're kidding!" Kuzzey said in disbelief.

"Are you outta your mind? That's ludicrous!" Tolle called out.

"We're citizens of Heliopolis! We're Neutral!" Sai pointed out.

Just then the Gundam X landed behind the group. The Orb officers sighed in relief at the sight of their commanding officer's mobile suit. The cockpit opened and come out David still in his Orb uniform. Murrue quickly aimed at David as he walked up the group.

"Who are you?" she yelled pointing the gun at the calm Orb commander.

"David Roger, obviously the pilot of this Gundam X." he replied calmly, "No will you please get that gun out of my face."

Complying with David's request, Murrue lowered her weapon.

"Another one? Really? How many are there?" Tolle asked.

"A few." David deadpanned walking up to Jude, "You take the pills?"

Jude nodded, "Where'd Daisuke go?"

"Back to his ship, it seems that we will have company again soon." The blonde man replied making the group gasped. David then turned to the brown haired woman, "Does the Strike have any other weapons than what it has right now?"

She nodded, "Yes but they're in the trailers back in the factory with the rest of the optional weapons for the other mobile suits."

"Good we will need all of the trailers then," David then turned to his comrades, "Jacob since you barely did shit today I want you to stay here and get your mobile suit ready while Jude and Kent get the trailers from the factory." He ordered his team before turning towards Murrue, "Sorry, I never caught your name."

"My name is Murrue Ramius, Earth Alliance Forces officer." The brunette introduced extending out her hand, "I guess we have to work together for now."

'I suppose so," David replied shaking her hand.

"Hey what should we do?" Sai asked a bit reluctantly. He was a bit uneasy about this whole 'stick with the Earth Alliance officer' but he knew if there was someone coming to attack his house he had to at least try and defend it.

Murrue walked over to Kira and the rest while David and his team went to do their objectives, "I need you guys to work with me here, and I know you don't want to be in this situation but outside of the world you live in we are midst a war here. Between PLANTs and Earth. Between Coordinators and Naturals. Right now I need all of your energy here."

She then pointed at Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey, "You three got get the number five trailer and drive it back as fast as you can," she pointed at Kira, "You, get into the Strike and try to contact the Earth Forces." After she gave the orders to the teens they ran off to do what they were told. Murrue sighed walking over the bench she was previously laying on. Since she wasn't told to do anything Miriallia followed after the wounded woman.

"Nice speech," David commented walking up to the two ladies.

Taking a chug of water from the water bottle she was holding Murrue looked up at David, "Thanks," she replied looking over the 30 year old's appearance, "Are you from Orb."

Taking a seat next to the wounded brunette woman he nodded, "Yes, when my team and I caught wind of this whole Earth Alliance thing we quickly came here to protect the citizens from danger. We knew that if the Alliance was using this colony as a factory for making these G-weapons and ZAFT learned about this, everyone in this colony would suffer the consequences."

"Isn't this colony neutral though? Why would it help make these machines for the Earth Alliance Forces?" Miriallia spoke up getting the attention of the two adults.

"That's a good question, Miss…?" David looked at the teen asking for her name.

"Miriallia Haw."

"Well Miss Haw," David replied, "It is unclear to my team and I why they are here in a neutral colony but my best guess is because since the Earth Federation wanted to keep this whole thing a secret, then they would want to use a place where ZAFT would least expect it to be." He explained, "But that's just my opinion."

Murrue nodded in agreement, "Logical explanation, I never was told how in the world Orb would let us use their facilities to make these machines," she looked up at the 5 mobile suit in front of her, "I wasn't told either how or why they made those other three machines." She addressed the Unicorn, Gundam X, and the Airmaster.

"That's because they weren't part of the G-weapon plan," David explained, "My team instructed the construction of those 3 mobile suit." He said shocking both Murrue and Miriallia.

"But why?" Miriallia questioned, "If you are an officer of Orb don't you want to keep the neutrality of the union?"

"Yes I want to keep Orb out of this war but it was advised that we make those mobile suits. Just in case these situations occur. Imagine ZAFT successfully capturing all six of the G-weapons instead of just capture four. Then both the Earth Alliance and the Orb Union would be screwed."

"Why would Orb be screwed?" Murrue asked.

"Because since a colony belonging to the Orb Union was helping the Alliance with the machines then ZAFT would have a perfect reason to become enemies with Orb, make sense?"

After taking in David's statement the two females slowly nodded. Soon after Kira walked up to the three in failure, "Nothing."

"Shame," David simply replied.

Then the sound of vehicles came into their ears. The four turned to see five trailers drive up to them. Each of the vehicles' passengers got out and ran up to them. "We got some of the extra equipment for the gundams but there're still more back in the facility." Jude said with Sai and Kent behind him while Tolle and Kuzzey were with the trailers.

"Let's worry about it after we defend the colony," David replied standing up from his seat, "Let's just get your machines ready for battle. Sadly I won't be joining you guys since the X's arm is chopped off."

They all turned towards the Gundam X to see that David was right; it was missing its arm. Jude and Kent then went off to their respective gundams and started them up.

"Right well the number five trailer is what you wanted right, is that the one?" Sai asked Murrue.

Looking at the trailer Sai drove up in Murrue nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

"And? What do you want us to do with it?"

The Earth Alliance officer turned to the teenage brunette, "Get the Striker Pack. Once that's done, try and contacting them one more time."

"Okay."

Judeth watched Kira walk off towards the Strike as he sat there in the Unicorn's cockpit. He sighed in frustration, "Damn it."

'Something wrong Jude,' Kent called out to him through their mobile suits' communication link, 'You sound stressed.'

The nineteen year old brunette put on his helmet, "A bit."

'Want to talk about it?'

Jude sighed rubbing his temples, "It's this whole situation with letting these Orb civilians stay with that earth Alliance woman. It just doesn't seem right."

'I feel the same way kid,' Kent replied, 'Hell now that Kira kid is forced to pilot that G-weapon. He's only what 16."

"Yup Kira's sixteen," Jacob said butting into the conversation, "He's a Coordinator too."

"Did he tell you he was?" Jude asked interested in finding out more of the young teen's info.

"Nah I just made an observation that he was, he learns quicker than most of our classmates and he is almost to Mari's level in configuration of machines. He even defeated a GINN in his first experience with the Strike." The black haired seventeen year old explained.

The second in command nodded, "Even though he is a Coordinator and skilled at piloting that machine it still doesn't negate the fact that he's a civilian."

After a few moments of silence the three's machine alerted them that there was an incoming hostile. They looked up to see an explosion from the top of the colony. Jude's eyes widened at the sight a CGUE fly through the explosion and towards the unequipped Strike. "Incoming enemy!" he yelled into a comm link alerting with Kira, "You better quicken the pace over there. Kent and Jacob protect the Strike and the rest while I buy Kira some time." With that the Unicorn sped to the mobile suit with a beam saber and a shield in its grasp.

"You heard Jude, protect the Strike," Kent said to Jacob as the Airmaster walked over the half equipped Strike, "I'll protect the civilians and David."

"Got it," the seventeen year old got ready his shorty beam rifle.

**With Rau Le Creuset**

Upon successfully entering Heliopolis via explosion, the masked man quickly took in his surroundings. In an area below him he was five mobile suits in a clearing. _'There were more of those G-weapons, interesting.'_ he thought to himself then dashed towards the said machines. Not long after the Unicorn met up with his CGUE and went for an attack. Easily dodging said strike, Rau shot at the white gundam, hitting its shield.

Mu then came from behind and fired at the ZAFT machine's back. Quickly evading the shot Rau pulled out his heavy sword and dashed at Mu, slicing off the Moebius Zero's linear gun. Rau was then attacked by the Unicorn's beam saber which cut off one go the CGUE's legs. The masked man grunted as he shot at the white mobile suit that blocked it with its shield. "It's fast." He commented. "There will be no chance to destroy one of these machines but," the blonde spotted the Strike which was still not ready, "I may have a chance to at least damage that one." Rau then rapidly shot at the Unicorn making it back away, when there was a good enough distance between them, Rau Le Creuset quickly shot at the Strike.

Upon seeing the shot made by Rau, Kira quickly got the pack on and defended David, Murrue and his friends. This barely did any damage since the he had the Phase Shift Armor on.

"That must be the Phase Shift Armor,' Rau Le Creuset said, "Then I must fire with an enhanced APSV."

But before he could do anything else a huge explosion occur a good distance in front of him. Through the smoke come out a huge ship. Everyone that was watching the explosion looked on in confusion and amazement.

"The Archangel." Murrue said in astonishment.

**AN: And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of this fanfiction. I really do hope you keep on reading this story and please review! Criticism or anything is greatly appreciated! Well now I am off to bed, see you soon. Kbye! :D **


End file.
